


Macarons of Love

by raudioactive



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Spoilers, banri lowkey has a voice kink, basically banri being thirsty, hints of other pairings if you squint hard enough, i mean who doesnt? have you heard juza's voice?, language for swearing, probs ooc bcs i cant write, sets before act2 so no rookies im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raudioactive/pseuds/raudioactive
Summary: He slammed the bathroom door shut behind him, chest heaving as he tried to calm his hammering heart. Then, he did what any other normal people would do when being faced in a situation like before.He masturbated.(or Banri pines over Juza and being sexually frustrated)
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	Macarons of Love

**Author's Note:**

> so this was supposed to be a oneshot but then i was like 'hmm this feels like a twoshots kinda fic' so yeah haha im sorry

Banri Settsu had no problem getting a girlfriend. Despite his reckless attitude and delinquent tendencies, girls flocked around him wherever he goes, if he were ever to allow that to happen. But Banri Settu had no time to deal with screaming girls following him around, no matter what his friends said about how lucky he was.

Girls used to be a nice refreshment for him once in awhile, but Banri had a much more important business to deal with now. Like defeating a certain delinquent from another school who had no interest in doing a rematch with him for example.

No matter how many times Banri confronted him, he would just get a cold shoulder. It was perfectly justified if people were to say he was furious from being ignored.

Then Mankai happened to him. Joining the same troupe with said delinquent, becoming roommates, acting together. Banri turned his goal from defeating Juza Hyodo in a fist fight to becoming a better actor than him.

He had stopped picking reckless fights like he used to do, mainly due to the Director desperate begging and how could he say no to her? (and also Sakyo’s terrifying threat but he would never admit that).

He had thought that acting wouldn’t be able to scratch the itch he had like fighting would, even if it was just momentary, but he was proven wrong. Especially with Juza Hyodo in the company, in _his_ troupe.

“Can you be fucking quiet?” He spat without looking at his roommate, brows furrowing in concentration at his phone.

“I _am_ quiet.” Juza replied back, not bothered in the slightest at the jab from his troupe leader.

Banri groaned as a brightly lit ‘Defeat’ decorated his phone screen, throwing said phone carelessly on his bed. “Your fucking mumbles got me dead!”

Not even sparing a glance, Juza continued reading his script. “Sucks for you.”

Annoyed and furious at the nonchalant reply, Banri stormed across the room, grabbing Juza by the front of his shirt, making said male dropped his script. “The fuck did you just say?!” He hissed.

Nothing but a narrowed eyes and icy glare answered him, until Juza calmly but coldly said, “Let go of me.”

Banri could feel a small part of his brain went dead at the reply, and it took a considerable effort not to gape at the other male. He hastily released his hold on the other’s shirt, stepping back in a hurry, suddenly hyper aware of how close they were before. “…can’t get anything done in this fucking room.” He muttered, quickly walking out of their shared room towards the bathroom.

He slammed the bathroom door shut behind him, chest heaving as he tried to calm his hammering heart. Then, he did what any other normal people would do when being faced in a situation like before.

He masturbated.

Okay, maybe no normal people would do that, but Banri wasn’t exactly normal either. He had long ago come to term with his feelings that he actually liked _Juza Hyodo_ , out of all people. He didn’t know when exactly he had started noticing those tight muscles when Juza was changing shirt, or the way his brows would furrow even deeper when he was concentrating on something, or the way his unusually expressive eyes would light up childishly when Omi finished making dessert.

Despite showing no interest in his ever growing fangirls, Banri always thought he was straight. That idea was thrown out of the window as soon as he saw Juza in all his naked glory safe for the tiny, _tiny_ towel covering the most important part the first time Autumn Troupe bathed together.

Banri blamed this life-changing revelation about his sexuality on Taichi, who had been the one to suggest bathing together as bonding activity.

Slowly accepting his new-found preference, Banri went on a hunt because he just couldn’t admit that _Juza_ was haunting his dreams for a week straight after that bathing incident. Strangely enough, no guys had got him to react that way, even those who are even more buff than Juza.

“Maybe it’s because they like that person.” Tsumugi had said one day, when Banri consulted about his frustration to the winter leader under the disguise as his ‘friend’s’ situation.

The statement felt like he had been sucker punched to the gut, because _there’s just no way I actually like that shitty, stupid actor holy shit what the fuck_.

But here he was, jerking off to the thought of said shitty actor because said shitty actor’s voice had sounded so stern and threatening Banri had to get away before his embarrassingly hot face could be seen.

Banri swore that damned baritone voice would be the death of him someday.

Finishing his business quickly, Banri exited the bathroom, pacing to the living room because he needed time to prepare to face Juza after the deeds he had done.

“You okay?” Itaru asked as Banri plopped down on the couch next to him, looking like he just did something horrible.

“Yeah.” Banri simply answered, because what else he could say? That he just jerked off to the thought of his roommate?

“You know,” Itaru started, turning to face him and Banri had a feeling nothing good would come out of the hardcore gamer’s mouth right now. “you are acting weird lately.”

Banri scoffed, internally screaming because was his sexual frustration so obvious? “No, I ain’t. You’re the one acting weird, Itaru-san.”

“It’s almost like…” Itaru had the audacity to pretend to ponder for the right word when Banri could see the man was about to display the most infuriating shit-eating grin ever known to humanity. “you’re crushing on someone.”

Banri whipped his head so fast to gape at Itaru he might get whiplash, and deep down he prayed to any deities out there to not make his face as red as it felt. His mind was racing to say anything, _anything_ to deny the (actually correct) accusation the man had thrown to him, watching as a smirk curved on Itaru’s face.

“What’s this?! Setzer has a crush?!”

This might be the universe’s way to come to get him, as Kazunari decided to choose that exact moment to stroll into the common room, obviously having heard the accusation from Itaru.

“For fuck’s sake, I don’t have a crush on someone!” Banri might as well shouted that from the rooftop, and the people currently poking fun at him wouldn’t believe a single word.

“You might want to just confess, since that Classic Yankee is as dense as a brick.”

Banri actually sputtered at that, because it turned out Kazunari had brought the middle schoolers along with him to the room and Yuki might as well strip him and dress him in a maid costume and he wouldn’t be as embarrassed. Banri faintly registered a squeal he suspected coming from Muku and he glared daggers at the costume maker, trying to commit murder through his look alone.

“That’s true. You can always bake him something to get him to like you.” Itaru, basically pouring salt on the wound, added casually.

“I’m sure Omimi would be happy to help you pursue your love!”

Banri didn’t need that unnecessary comment. He debated the most effective way to shut 4 people up at once when he heard the last voice he wanted to hear right now.

“Muku, did you get the cake I leave for you in the fridge?”

“J-Juchan!” Why Muku acted like all the humiliation was directed at him, Banri didn’t know. “Yes I did, thank you!”

For a second that seemed like forever, it was silent. Banri wondered what went through Juza’s head, seeing the other occupants in the room looking awkward and him being as red as a lobster. When their eyes met, Banri quickly looked away, fully aware that his heated face would be the source of his roommate’s amusement.

“…Did I interrupt something?” He heard Juza quietly asked, and it was like a cue for the others to react as well.

“Hyodle, perfect timing!” Kazunari jumped to his feet, approaching the high schooler. “Setzer here needs an idea on what to bake, why don’t the Dessert King recommend something’?”

Banri was torn between wanting to disappear or make Kazunari disappear, and instead choosing to stare in disbelief at the art student who returned the sentiment with a wink.

“Why the hell would Settsu bake something?” Juza made that frown he had when he was confused, and Banri wanted to yell at him to make him stop looking cute.

“Got a problem with that?! I can do whatever I want you asshole!” Banri retorted, flushing red. He didn’t know whether it was from anger from being provoked or embarrassement.

He could hear snickers coming from Itaru and Yuki, and he made a mental note to talk to them later. Or to fight them later.

Juza was silent for a moment while Banri contemplated the most satisfying way to have his revenge on the people currently in the room, until he snapped from his daydream when he heard a faint mutter. “…macaron ‘s nice.”

Banri almost couldn’t believe what he heard, but judging from the way Kazunari practically vibrated in excitement at his place, Juza _did_ actually recommend him something. When he had no intention to bake in the first place.

“Macaron it is then!” Banri chose to stay silent to save himself from further embarrassment as Kazunari exclaimed with an air like he just decided something so important.

“I’ll be going then.” Juza excused himself and walked through to the front door, leaving behind the group with a faint click of the door.

“Better start asking Ma right now.” Yuki said, as if it was the most logical thing to do after the mortifying incident Banri just had.

“Good luck, Banri-san!” Banri didn’t have enough in himself to be angry at Muku’s sincere encouragement.

“GG. I’ll wait for you to clear that dungeon together.” This time, Banri actually hit Itaru on the arm.

Banri didn’t know how it was so easy for him to be pushed into doing something ridiculous like baking sweets for a certain dessert monster. Maybe it was love. Or maybe it was desperation. Or maybe his hormones couldn’t handle all those jerking off and decided to do something about it. Banri hated his life and tried to brainwash himself into thinking that he was _not_ some school girls preparing to impress their crush on valentine’s day.

**Author's Note:**

> i love banri i swear
> 
> my first fic after uhhhh 5 years of writing hiatus hahahaha yeah im rusty as fuck. also my first time posting on ao3 so im sorry if its a mess
> 
> (hmu on twt to scream over juban together @ikemenlicious)


End file.
